


I’m alive

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Dean is the impala, Hints of Sam/Dean, The Impala - Freeform, Witches, dean and the impala get switched, how do you even tag this?, impala as a character, she possesses Dean’s body, the impala is dean, the impala is sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: A hunt for a witch goes wrong and Sam wakes up to find his the impala is sentient and she’s swapped consciousness with his brother.Also, Dean looks really good in black leather.





	I’m alive

**Author's Note:**

> Just going through my hard drives and posting all the drabbles I find.  
> Have fun, and maybe if you beg really nice I’ll draw Dean dressed up in the Impala’s outfit ;)

Dean's forehead connects with the hood of the impala with a sound like the ringing of a bell and a cloud of silver sparkles.   
The witch gives a frustrated shriek and turns to where Sam sprawls, barely having avoided his brother crashing into him.  
Before Sam can worry that Dean is seriously injured his brother has popped up off the impala's hood and roundhouse kicked the witch to the floor.  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on my boys!" Dean growls.  
As they wrap up the case with the witch Sam notices something off about Dean.  
It doesn't come to a head until the next morning

 

"Call me Baby," Dean says. And Sam's mouth pops open when he catches sight of his big brother all decked out in black leather and chrome silver.  
"Cuz that's my name." He purrs, blinking huge green, kohl rimmed eyes at Sam.  
Sam never should have trusted that witch!  
Of course the cloud of silver sparks was magic! But who would have ever guessed an animus switching spell meant to swap Sam and Dean into each other's bodies would work on an inanimate object like the impala!  
"Of course objects have souls!" Baby exclaims as she runs fingers through Dean's hair. "We gain them when people pour pieces of themselves into us. You and Dean, you've poured more into me then most things get in a hundred generations." Sam can't help but be sidetracked by the way Baby wears his brother's body. The way she moves his body all sexy lithe and dresses Dean in thigh high boots with heels and a corset top with a black leather bomber jacket. It's very distracting.  
"I'm literally born of your blood, sweat, and tears Baby Boy. Yours and Dean's both." She moves up close, Dean's fingers brushing across his cheek in a tender mother's touch. Dean's crystalline green eyes are soft when Baby looks through them.   
"I watched you grow up Sammy. I was there to hold you and your brother both every time you cried. I kept you safe. I've got your names carved into my skin and your memories cradled in my heart Sammy. I know your darkest secrets and your brightest dreams. I've carried you so far. Through grief, and hope, and joy. Into every hopeless battle and away from every impossible victory."  
Dean's hands are gentle when they cup his face. Baby rubs her thumbs across the arches of his cheeks so tenderly.  
"I know every lie you've ever told each other. I've been rebuilt from the ground up by your brother's own hands. I've carried both your lifeless bodies in my arms and tried to comfort the one left behind when I had no words in my voice."  
She presses a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead, Dean's lips soft against his skin.  
"Is it really so surprising that I'm alive Sammy?" She asks.


End file.
